Frozen Hearts
by SmackDreezy
Summary: Team Seven must protect the princess in the Land of the Snow. Princess Sarah is a girl of extraordinary power living in a secluded palace with her clan. But soon they discover the deadly secrets buried within these people. Can she be saved? SasukexOC
1. Chapter 1

_December 10th, 5:36 pm._

The air was crisp with the sharp winter wind, snowflakes dancing rapidly in the breeze. In the dense snow four pairs of foot prints could be found, but only briefly before the newest layer of ice smothered it completely, leaving no trace that anyone was ever there. Crystal blue eyes burned, welling with hot tears as the young male squinted, his vision blurred as he attempted to trek through the harsh terrain with his teammates. His puffy and red cheeks were burning as he felt shards of ice slice his tender flesh, and he growled.

"Kakashi-Sensei, are you sure we're even going in the right direction? I can't see a single thing!"

He shouted through the howling wind, it was a miracle the jounin could hear a single thing his student was saying. The two other pairs of eyes glared at the blonde in annoyance, although deep down, they were secretly wondering the same thing.

"I'm sure, Naruto! I studied the trail on the map a hundred times!"

Kakashi hollered back in response, slightly less chilled due to his layers of heavy clothing and the signature mask shielding his sensitive face. It was no surprise to him that Naruto was frozen down to his bones, he warned them before their departure that the weather in this land was treacherous. But did the stubborn little boy listen? Of course not. He was hardly wearing the proper amount of clothing for this expedition.

"It's so cold!"

Naruto continued to shout, and the pink haired kunoichi at his side scoffed.

"Naruto, Kakashi-Sensei told you that it was going to be snowing in this land! But as usual, you decided to ignore him!"

Her neck, which was already beat red from the cold, darkened due to the anger pulsing through her veins. No matter what mission their team was scheduled to perform, Naruto always went above and beyond in order to look impressive, even if it meant appearing like a complete moron.

"I knew it was going to snow, I just didn't know it was going to be this bad!"

The individual who skulked in the rear of the group said nothing, he merely stuffed his hands deep into his pockets and took his difficult strides through the practically knee high blanket of snow.

"Does it matter how much snow? It's still cold, you idiot!"

Sasuke desperately attempted to block out their irritating bickering, was it too much to ask for the two of them to just shut the hell up for five minutes?

"Calm down, you two. We should arrive at the palace by nightfall."

Kakashi interrupted their banter and the two finally silenced themselves, leaving only the sounds of whistling of the breeze, and the crunching of their footsteps in the ice below.

The sensei groaned internally, burying his face deeper into his scarf. Their surroundings were shrouded by a blinding white and grey, his eyes darted upward and he observed the clouded, menacing sky above them. It only threatened more precipitation and showed no signs of letting up any time soon, to be honest, he never suspected the snow would be this severe either. When their Hokage informed them of the details of the mission, she never prepared them for this.

_Kakashi stood at attention, his team of three positioned in a straight line behind him as they all gazed questionably at their Hokage. The woman sent her messenger to retrieve them with news that she had an important mission for them to carry out, however, she had yet to divulge any information and continued to silently flip through her paper work._

_ "Lady Hokage, I hate to interrupt, but what mission exactly do you have for us?"_

_Her amber eyes snapped up before she propped her elbows upon the desk top. Kakashi stiffened beneath her harsh gaze and glanced around nervously._

_ "Sorry to keep you waiting, but this new mission has a lot of paper work involved and I've been trying to sort it out for weeks. So, I am going to have Shizune explain it to you."_

_Tsunade gestured to her assistant who was clutching a pink pig in her arms, it snorted and she smiled._

_ "Team seven is scheduled to travel to the Land of the Snow in order to serve as body guards to a very important person."_

_Naruto's eyes lit up like diamonds, a wide smile curling onto his lips. _

_ "Who is it?"_

_ "A princess."_

_He gasped in excitement, this was far more thrilling than when he was told he had to protect the bridge builder. This time Naruto would be guarding a beautiful woman, and a princess nonetheless. _

_ "Unfortunately, we do not have a photograph of her at this time, but her name is Princess Sarah and she resides in the Palace of Koori among her other clan members."_

_The blonde male was practically trembling, he was simply ecstatic to finally be given a mission that was actually important, a mission that he could use to show Sakura his true skill as a ninja. Once she witnessed his strength and dedication to protecting the princess, there would be no way for her to deny him._

_ "It's imperative that you keep her safe! The princess personally sent us a letter expressing her concern for the safety of her and her people."_

_Shizune lifted a thin piece of paper, the letter._

_ "In this letter she explained that her palace has been attacked multiple times in the last two weeks, going after her specifically to either try to kidnap or kill her."_

_ "Does she know why these people are after her?"_

_Kakashi inquired, he needed to know what he was dealing with before he jumped into this mission, knowing his team, it was basically inevitable that mistakes would be made. _

_ "The princess is incredibly valuable, not only is she royal, she also possesses extraordinary abilities that these gangs are becoming very interested in."_

_ "We did our research and even sent an ANBU to speak with her in person about the details. He brought back information that this girl is apparently what we like to call an elemental."_

_Tsunade interrupted, her voice firm and her inflection hinted with stress. Kakashi was quick to shake his head at this statement, Sakura's eyes bulged out of her skull and she swiftly stepped forward to stand next to her sensei._

_ "That's impossible, the elemental is just a myth, it doesn't really exist!"_

_She retorted knowingly, the elemental was just a fictional being someone came up with years ago in order to assume a superior position over everyone around him. It was known to all the ninja that such a thing couldn't possibly exist, it was rare enough to find someone whose chakra was based in more than one element, let alone all of them._

_ "Well, according to the ANBU I sent out to investigate this theory, it is very real."_

_Tsunade interlaced her hands and clenched them, the realization that such a thing really lived in the world caused her quite a bit of anxiety._

_ "He reported back that she was able to control all the elements, she even demonstrated for him and she can even morph her skin into whichever element she chooses as long as she is touching it."_

_ "But how?"_

_ "I have no idea, the idea always seemed so ludicrous, so of course no one believed it. And if this girl truly is an elemental than criminals all over the world are going to want a piece of her. She could be sold into slavery, I am sure there are quite a few wealthy tycoons out there who would be willing to pay a very hefty sum of money for her."_

_Sakura couldn't believe the words spilling from the Hokage's mouth, the supposedly mythical elemental she had been hearing about since she was a child was actually a living, breathing human being, and a princess nonetheless._

_ "To cut this short, what you need to do is make sure the princess is safe from any attempts to kidnap or kill her. If fallen into the wrong hands, she could potentially become very dangerous and be used as an incredibly powerful weapon."_

_Kakashi was silent as he absorbed all of this information, he was just as shocked that such a creature existed, but at the same time, he knew he couldn't dwell on this detail. It was apparent that this woman was in need of help, and he would be damned if he was going to deny it._

_ "I need your team to get to their palace and protect her at all costs, you need to make sure she is safe until the threats and attacks are diminished, understand?"_

_ "Yes, Lady Hokage, we will set out in the morning."_

_Just as the team was about to depart from the office, she stopped them._

_ "One more thing. The weather there is extremely difficult to travel through, so I suggest you bundle up."_

Good advice, Tsunade, unfortunately she couldn't give a little more detail into the fact that by "difficult" she meant there would be constant storms and brutal gale force winds. Kakashi turned from the sky and focused his attention on the path ahead, soon enough the team should arrive at the gates to the palace.

"Kakashi-Sensei, I think I see something!"

Sakura pointed ahead and he followed her direction, only to see the faint outline of what appeared to be a large building, however, he couldn't be too sure.

"Alright, let's go check it out!"

Each ninja grumbled in annoyance and in exhaustion, Sasuke ground his teeth together and increased his speed, ready to be out of this snow and under a roof.

As they advanced closer to the shadowed structure, the visual became more clear, and Naruto released a gleeful yelp as they realized they had finally reached the palace.

"Yes! Finally! Let's go!"

He broke into a fumbled run, tripping and stumbling in the deep snow as he attempted to race his way to the building, Kakashi grunted at his impatience and approached the tall, white gates. Behind it they could see a towering palace, which was also white and practically blended in with its surroundings. Kakashi outstretched his trembling hand and pushed the gate open, the loud screech of metal scraping against metal echoed in the air as they slid through.

"Alright, now leave the talking to me."

Kakashi specifically glared at Naruto, urging him to keep his mouth shut, he wasn't so much concerned with the other two. He grabbed hold of the silver door knocker and clanged it against the large door four times, before waiting patiently for it to be answered.

"I wonder if the princess is pretty!"

Naruto whispered with an eager laugh, Sasuke scoffed.

"Shut up, loser."

The Uchiha snapped before the massive door began to creak open, the four squinted their eyes at the bright light before seeing a tall, slender female with long, brilliant sea blue hair. Her skin was ghostly pale, her face unblemished and she had large, glimmering silver eyes. Her body was draped in black robes and she gave a closed mouth smile at the sight of them.

"Hello there, you must be Team Seven from Konoha, the ones Lady Tsunade sent, correct?"

Her voice was light and smooth, Naruto felt a chill creep down his spine, his blue optics wide at her almost inhuman beauty.

"Yes, we are. I am Hatake, Kakashi."

Kakashi bowed in her presence, causing the other three to glance awkwardly at one another and clumsily do the same, the woman giggled lightheartedly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kakashi. My name is Adele, I am the leader of this clan and personal adviser to the princess. Come on in, you all must be freezing out there!"

She quickly ushered for the team to enter the building and as she shut the door behind them, they immediately felt a suffocating wave of heat wash over them. Their cheeks flushed pink and thin layers of sweat formed on their bodies beneath the endless layers of winter clothing. Snapping her fingers twice, Adele ordered for a few female servants to dart to their aid and remove them of their now unnecessary jackets and sweaters. Sakura fanned herself as she was finally rid of her extra layers and ran her fingers through her short, pink hair.

"Wow."

She heard Naruto gape before whipping around to observe the inside of this already immaculate palace.

"Oh my God..."

Her jaw dropped to the floor, green eyes mystified at the sight before her. The floors were white marble, along with matching columns and a magnificent staircase that led to only the second of many floors. The walls were lined with hundreds of beautiful portraits and stain glass artwork, the windows were large and lined with ice around the edges.

"This place is gorgeous."

Adele once more laughed at her amazement and gracefully scurried over to the team once more.

"Who might you three be?"

"My name is Uzumaki, Naruto! And I am going to be the greatest Hokage in the world!"

He bowed dramatically at her feet and she blinked in confusion before once more giving a small smile.

"I'm Haruno, Sakura."

The girl bowed as well before her silver eyes trailed to the silent, dark haired male.

"And you?"

"Uchiha, Sasuke."

He however, did not bow, to him it seemed to be a little ridiculous to do something so formal every time you spoke to the woman. But she didn't seem to pay it any mind and folded her arms behind her back, eying and analyzing these newcomers.

"I am very happy to see that you all have arrived safely, many people who have never traveled this deep into the land were not aware of the weather and needless to say, not a lot of people are able to make it through the storms alive."

"It was difficult, yes, but we managed."

"I'm relieved. We were all worried that the protectors of our dear princess weren't going to make it, the clan is truly concerned for her safety."

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask and nodded his head.

"There is no need to worry anymore, Miss Adele. We're here to do whatever we can for the princess, nothing will happen to her while we are here."

Adele exhaled deeply, placing a delicate hand over her chest.

"You all must be exhausted from your journey, how about I show you each to your rooms and you all can get some well deserved rest before supper. The princess will be joining us then so you can meet her later, for now I highly recommend that you take some time to sleep."

Her eyes pleaded for them to heed her word, Kakashi assumed that she knew what was best and as he stood there, he began to feel the toll the traveling had taken on his body, sleep didn't sound like such a bad idea at this point.

"That sounds great."

Sakura and Naruto nodded in return with bright smiles, both of them wondering what their bedrooms must look like.

"Follow me."

Adele led them down the monstrous corridors, the ceilings towered above them and Sakura couldn't help but gaze up at them in amazement. She almost couldn't believe that she was going to be staying in such a place, it made her almost feel like she was royalty.

"Here we are, all of the rooms are closely grouped together and you can pick whichever one you want, I am down in the East wing of the palace and the princess stays upstairs. If you ever need anything don't be afraid to come find me."

Almost instantly, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto stealthily slipped into their rooms for some much needed rest and relaxation. It had been five days since they left their home village to come here, and even when they did make camp it was difficult to sleep to do the freezing weather.

"Miss Adele."

Sakura chirped timidly before entering her room, the woman turned, her robes flowing behind her.

"Yes, Sakura?"

A childlike smile graced the kunoichi's features, thinking about how amazing it was going to be to stay in this place.

"I just want to say thank you so much for your hospitality, this place is spectacular."

Sakura was like a kid in a candy store, she almost wanted to skip sleep altogether and go exploring, Adele nodded politely.

"It is my pleasure, Sakura."

Suddenly Adele's lips curled back into a wide grin, revealing something that caused Sakura to stiffen, her breath hitching in the back of her throat. Her optics were bulging from her skull, fingers trembling at the sight of Adele's teeth, only they weren't normal teeth. Every single pearly white Adele was adorned with were pointed into razor sharp fangs, Sakura's heart began to pound and she bit harshly down upon her bottom lip.

"Now off to sleep, Sakura."

Adele calmly urged, she only managed a spastic nod before fumbling to open the door and racing inside. Sakura slammed the door shut behind her and released an exasperated breath, her chest heaving up and down, her gaze darting fearfully around the room.

_'Why...why were her teeth so sharp?'_


	2. Chapter 2

_December 10, 9:47pm_

The storms had calmed, Sakura noticed, her eyes fixated on the monstrous window her room was adorned with. The snowflakes were falling much less rapidly, and it seemed the brutal wind had ceased into a calm breeze. The howling and incessant patter on the glass also finally managed to die down, and she was relieved.

But she hadn't slept since she arrived in the palace, something was bothering her, and not just anything, still only one thought plagued her mind. She still couldn't figured out the reason for why Adele's teeth were so sharp. Sakura had only seen something similar once before, in the Land of the Mist, under the lips of the infamous Zabuza. However, back then she figured, since he was always called The Demon, it was only fitting that he have fangs.

Something irked her about the fact that Adele, such a beautiful, gentle woman had such deadly blades within her mouth. Perhaps it was simply genetics? Nothing to be so concerned about, right?

A sudden faint knocking on her door immediately snapped her out of her trance, her body jerked so violently that she practically fell out of her chair. Jumping to her feet, she quickly smoothed out her clothing, she had almost forgotten that she was supposed to meet the princess at dinner with the rest of her team.

"Coming!"

Opening the door, she felt a chill rush over her entire body at the sight of Adele once more, smiling, but without exposing her teeth.

"Sakura, it's about time for supper."

"Right! Ok, I'll be there in just a moment!"

Adele nodded and slid away in order to alert all of the others.

Sasuke slept like a baby ever since his head hit the incredibly soft pillow in the magnificent bed he was gifted with. The room, and the palace, were surprisingly warm compared to the horrific weather outside. After spending days out there, attempting to gain whatever rest he could in a shaking tent, it felt nice to actually have a bed. He never thought he could appreciate something so much.

His eyes snapped open at the gentle knock on the door, his grey orbs were misty with fatigue, if only he could assume unconsciousness for a few more hours. No, instead he had to go eat dinner with this odd little clan and meet the damn princess. The Uchiha couldn't care less whether or not this girl needed help or not, if she was such a powerful being than why couldn't she protect herself? In his opinion, he needed to be focusing on something much more worth his time, like going after his brother.

"Sasuke, if you're awake in there, supper will be ready soon!"

Adele simply called to him when he didn't come to the door. Sasuke merely exhaled while still lying on the mattress, gazing at the ceiling in annoyance. After resting his body for a few more moments he finally decided it would be best if he got to his feet, and he did. Running his fingers through his hair, he glanced at the mirror only once before exiting the bedroom and going down to the dining hall. He wasn't surprised to find that it was just as large and expensively decorated as the rest of the palace.

"Sasuke, over here!"

His head turned and he saw the wildly waving hand of his least favorite person, Naruto. Rolling his eyes he waltzed over to them and took his seat next to Sakura, who made sure there was an empty chair for him and no one else. But he noticed there was something different about her, she wasn't squealing about how thrilled she was to see him, in fact, she wasn't speaking at all.

Externally, he didn't show much interest, but he could tell that something wasn't quite right with her. The girl was staring blankly across the room, eyes wide and dazed.

"Sakura, you're unusually quiet this evening."

Kakashi said, for the moment they were the only people sitting at the table, aside from the bustling of the servants. Sakura perked up and blinked a few times, regaining her composure which she was slightly embarrassed she let fall to pieces.

"Oh! Umm...it's nothing."

He laughed, knowing that she wasn't telling the truth.

"I know you well enough to know that is a lie."

Her hands, which were placed in her lap, fidgeted endlessly, which Sasuke also noticed and arched his brow in confusion.

"Well, to tell the truth, earlier when we were put in our rooms...I noticed something a little out of the ordinary about Adele."

Sakura had no idea why this bothered her so much, it was like a disease creeping up in the back of her mind, and every time she tried to push it away, it came right back up.

"Really? What was it?"

"You mean, none of you noticed it?"

She found it highly unlikely that none of these guys noticed the fact that this woman had daggers for teeth. But their blank faces answered her question.

"Ok, well, I thanked her for her hospitality earlier and she smiled, but then I saw her teeth, and they weren't normal."

Naruto looked completely and utterly confused, she groaned loudly.

"She had like these crazy razor sharp fangs!"

Sasuke merely grunted at this, why was she panicking so much over something so insignificant? They had seen sharp teeth on Zabuza at the bridge and the girl didn't question it then, why so concerned now?

"That's crazy talk, Sakura."

Naruto laughed like it were the funniest thing in the world.

"I'm being serious, Naruto! I saw them, clear as day, it was just so weird to see something that looked so dangerous on a woman like her."

Sakura shivered again at the mere image,

"Just watch, during dinner you can see for yourself."

She whispered the last part as she heard footsteps coming down the hall, and not just one pair, but a mass of clicking heels against the marble floor. And they were all headed towards the dining hall, the four of them straightened up, and the first to come around the corner was Adele.

"Is everyone rested?"

She wasn't showing her fangs, Sakura wrinkled her nose at this, she wanted the others to see it. However, she assumed that Adele must be aware that the sight of such a thing would disturb others, perhaps she trained herself to move her lips a certain way so that she wouldn't expose them.

"Yes, those bedrooms are great, thank you again for letting us stay here."

Adele waved it off gently.

"Of course."

Suddenly a much larger group of people came from around the corner, all of them wore very similar black robes like Adele's. But that wasn't the odd part, every single one of these clan members, was a woman. Each of them searched the crowd, but not a single one could find an individual of the male species.

_'A clan of only women?'_

Sasuke thought, even in his mind, he found it to be a little odd. Not so much unsettling as it just didn't seem to make sense, they didn't have a single male in their midst. And now that he thought about it, all of the servants he had seen in their time here were females as well.

He looked across the table at Kakashi, and in his only visible eye, Sasuke could see that even he was thinking the same thing. In all their times of traveling, they had yet to come across a clan that consisted only of women. They were each built similar to Adele, all thin and utterly gorgeous, Naruto was practically drooling on himself.

"Ladies, these are our guests, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, they are here as guards to protect our princess!"

They all whispered and giggled amongst themselves, each seemingly pleased about the fact that they and their princess would be safe.

"Where is the princess, Miss Adele?"

Kakashi questioned curiously, his attention focused on her lips to see if what Sakura was saying was the truth.

"Oh, she's coming, I have to go get her, she is most likely still getting ready. By the way, steak is on the menu for tonight, is there anything you may want on the side, a salad? Perhaps some vegetables?"

The sensei looked to each of his students to see if they spoke up, but none of them did, mostly because they didn't want to be rude and insist on anything.

"No thank you."

"Alright, if you're sure, I must ask because we don't eat such things. We cannot expect everyone who comes here to eat just like us."

Adele laughed, to anyone who listened, it was angelic enough to sound like church bells chiming in the morning wind.

"What do you mean?"

Sakura asked, not quite understanding what she meant by saying "like us." Adele seemed almost taken aback by her question, not that she was offended, she was simply surprised they hadn't figured it out on their own yet.

"Oh, your Hokage didn't tell you?"

The four of them shook their head, in response she smiled, but not the closed mouth smile, now it was the one Sakura had seen. The brilliant smile that would make any man melt at her feet, had it not been for the razor sharp blades jutting from her gums. Sakura paled, taking a painful swallow before turning quickly to look down at her plate, not wanting to see them again. Kakashi's breath hitched and for the moment he was extremely thankful that he had a mask to cover his expression – if she had seen it, she would have surely been offended. Naruto gasped harshly before slapping his hand over his mouth to cover his shock and welling fear. Even Sasuke's eyes were wide, he observed each and and every pointed fang, clearly able to see how sharp they really were. The ones they had seen on Zabuza didn't compare in the least to the ones this woman was gifted with.

"We're carnivores."

Adele said it as if it were the simplest thing in the world, as if it was so normal that no one should be surprised. But for these people, it was normal, it was their strand of DNA, their genetics that made them this way. So to them, it was almost as if regular teeth were strange.

"C-c-carnivores?"

Naruto's hands began to tremble, and immediately he knew what Sakura was talking about.

"Yes, oh it's nothing to be scared of, just think of us as the opposite of vegetarians."

Adele shrugged her shoulders, Sasuke turned his head to look at the rest of the woman sitting at the long table, a few of them nodding in agreement. So it wasn't just Adele, they all had teeth like this?

"Your clan only eats meat?"

Kakashi was surprised, to say the least, he had met plenty of vegetarians and even vegans, but never a person who specifically ate meat and nothing else.

"Correct, we don't have vegetables or salads or anything like that, we only eat meat products like beef, or chicken, and even fish sometimes."

It almost made sense, it was simply the opposite of vegetarian but that didn't make it any less unsettling. Sasuke, though he appeared as if he didn't give a damn on the outside, wasn't sure he was exactly comfortable with this scenario.

"Alright, well, let me go get the princess and we can get this meal started!"

And with that Adele was gone again, and the four had no choice but to face the other dozens of women, with fangs

On the third floor of the castle there was a room, the bedroom of the princess, where said maiden resided. Sarah knew that supper was most likely about to be underway, but she didn't want to go down there just yet. She could only hope that her protectors had arrived safely like they planned, and that they were down there waiting for her.

The princess gazed into the mirror, sitting at her desk, she brushed through her long, crimson hair, blue/green eyes staring back at her with worry and hope. She wore white robes, unlike the rest of the clan, it signified nobility, that she was a royal. And she was just as beautiful, if not more so than the other women in the palace, she was blessed with the extraordinary looks of her mother and the spirit and mind of her father. The only thing she hadn't inherited from her mother was the fangs, and for that, she was glad, something about those teeth never did sit well with her.

Sarah almost squealed out of fear when she heard a harsh banging on her door.

"Hey, get the hell out of there!"

That rough voice was unmistakable, Adele was here to alert her that dinner was ready.

"Coming!"

Sarah rushed to the door and wrenched it open, not wanting to keep Adele waiting in fear of her already boiling temper worsening. In the hall stood her clan leader, however, now she looked different, as if a dark shadow was hanging over her, possessing her.

"It's time for dinner, your _guests_ are here."

Each word was spat out as if acid was dripping from her lips, and the word guests slithered out with such disdain it caused Sarah to shiver.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Now come on, we don't want to keep the others waiting, they're hungry."

Adele's voice softened, but still Sarah could hear that small hint of anger and aggravation. She only nodded and the princess scurried down the hall, down the stairs and to the dining area where the servants had already begun to place out plates of delicious, large steak.

"Our princess has arrived!"

Adele stepped into the light, her face radiating as bright as it had when she was down here before. Sarah gave a crooked smile and noticed the four unfamiliar faces sitting at her end of the table.

"This is Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, they are the ones that Konoha sent over here to protect you."

Adele placed her hands gently on Sarah's shoulders from behind, at least, to the untrained eye it seemed gentle. Only the princess could feel their nails digging into her flesh as she practically forced her into the chair at the end of the table.

"It's so nice to meet all of you, I'm really glad that you all made it here safely, I know the weather out there can be brutal."

Kakashi waved it off like it was nothing, but she knew it was a big deal, the four of them looked exhausted regardless of the rest they had gotten earlier.

"It was no problem, it's very nice to meet you as well, Princess."

She placed her hand on his own and smiled kindly.

"Please, just call me Sarah. That goes for all of you."

She hated being referred to so formally, it made her skin crawl. Sarah caught the blue orbs of the blonde headed boy gazing at her, his mouth formed into the widest of smiles, he just couldn't believe how pretty she was, she was better than he expected. Sasuke watched her with no particular interest, so this was the so called elemental princess, Sasuke still wasn't so sure he believed that.

Sakura listened carefully as she spoke, making sure to be as polite as possible.

"Your palace is amazing."

The girl complimented the royal female, finding her to be simply charming and very personable. Not at all how she expected a princess to be, for some reason whenever she pictured one, she assumed they were stuck up, spoiled snobs. Sarah grinned, exposing her pearly whites, which Sakura was quick to notice, were completely normal, and so did the rest of them.

"Your teeth!"

Sakura couldn't help but say it out loud, and quickly covered her mouth, cursing herself. But Sarah didn't mind, it was only natural that someone would get curious.

"I know, I don't have teeth like my clan. It's just because my father wasn't a native here, I got his teeth instead of my mom's."

Adele sat at the opposite end of the table and watched Sarah carefully, no one had touched their food yet and everyone seemed to be talking amongst themselves.

"Alright, everyone, you may eat!"

She announced, it was custom for them to wait until everyone was at the table before they started eating anything. But the moment she called it out, the clan of woman immediately stopped in their banter and bared their fangs with devilish smiles. They all dug in, even Adele, but it looked more like a bloody feast than anything else. The group, including the princess all watched as each woman shredded their meat and tore it apart with their teeth like wild animals. Steak juice flew and lathered the table in a thin layer, Sarah folded her hands in her lap, biting her bottom lip as she resisted the urge to vomit. Suddenly, she wasn't so hungry anymore.


End file.
